superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wizard of Oz (1939) credits
Opening Logos * Ars·Gratia·Artis ~ Trade Mark ~ Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Opening Credits * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents * "The Wizard of Oz" * Copyright MCMXXXIX in U.S.A. by Loew's Incorporated · All rights in this motion picture reserved under international conventions. * Passed by the National Board of Review * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * Produced by Loew's Incorporated * A Victor Fleming Production * with: Judy Garland, Frank Morgan, Ray Bolger, Bert Lahr, Jack Haley, Buddy Ebsen, Billie Burke, Margaret Hamilton, Charley Grapewin and the Munchkins * Also Starring: Franz Balluck, Josefine Balluck, Dorothy Barrett, Amelia Batchelor, Charles Becker, Freda Betsky, Billy Bletcher, Lorraine Bridges, Buster Brodie, Tyler Brooke, Betty Ann Bruno, Betty Ann Cain, Candy Candido, Mickey Carroll, Adriana Caselotti, Harry Cogg, Pinto Colvig, Nona Cooper, Tommy Cottonard, Lewis Croft, Jimmy the Crow, Frank Cucksey, Billy Curtis, Ken Darby, Sid Dawson, Ethel W. Denis, Prince Danis, Abe Dinovitch, Jon Dodson, Gracie Doll, Tiny Toll, Ardith Dondanville, Ruth Duccini, Daisy Earles, Harry Earles, Harry Earles, Fern Formica, Sig Frohlich, Jackie Gerlich, Phil Harron, Joseph Herbst, Shep Houghton, James R. Hulse, Charles Irwin, Lois January, Eleanor Keaton, Joan Kenmore, The King's Men, Karl 'Karchy' Kosiczky, Dolly Kramer, Emil Kranzler, Nita Krebs, Jeane La Barbera, Rae-Neil Laskey, Johnny Leal, Valerie Lee, Ethelreda Leopold, Mitchell Lewis, Bud Linn, Jerry Maren, Dona Massin, Elaine Merk, George Ministeri, Priscilla Montgomery, Harry Monty, Yvonne Moray, Lee Murray, Olga Nardone, George Noisom, William H. O'Docharty, Nicholas Page, Jack Paul, Margaret Pellegrini, Meinhardt Raabe, Hazel Resmondo, Freddie Retter, 'Little Billy' Rhodes, The Rhythmettes, Elvida Rizzo, Rad Robinson, Paul Rodriguez, Ambrose Schindler, Helen Seamon, Rolfe Sedan, Garland Slatten, Oliver Smith, Ruth Smith, Katharine Snell, Robert St. Angelo, Parnell St. Aubin, Alta Stevens, Ralph Sudam, August Clarence Swenson, Betty Tanner, Gus Wayne, Victor Wetter, Harry Wilson, Johnny Winters, Marie Winters, Gladys V. Wolff, Murray Wood * Screen Play by: Noel Langley, Florence Ryerson and Edgar Allan Woolf * Written by: Arthur Freed, William H. Cannon & E.Y. Harburg * Contributing Writers: Irving Brecher, Herbert Fields, Samuel Hoffenstein, John Lee Martin, Herman J. Mankiewicz, Jack Mintz, Ogden Nash, Robert Pirosh, George Seaton, Sid Silvers * Additional Dialogue by: Bert Lahr & Jack Haley * Adaptation by: Noel Langley * From the Book by: L. Frank Baum * Casting by: Leonard Murphy * Musical Program ** Musical Adaptation and Conducted by: Herbert Stothart ** Lyrics by: E.Y. Harburg ** Music by: Harold Allen ** Associate Conductor: George Stoll ** Orchestral and Vocal Arrangments: George Bassman, Murray Cutter, Paul Marquardt, Ken Darby, Robert Tucker ** Assistant Chorus Director: Roger Wagner ** Musical Numbers Staged by: Bobby Connolly ** Musical Director: Robert Armbruster ** Music Supervisor: Nat W. Finston ** "Munchkinland" Musical Sequence Orchestrations: Leo Arnaud ** Orchestrations: Robert Van Eps ** Additional Musical Director: Rudolph G. Kopp ** Additional Music by: George Stoll, Robert W. Stringer ** Original Incidental Music by: Herbert Stothart ** Music Editor: William Saracino ** Music Mixer: M.J. McLaughlin ** Assistant Music Mixer: Frederick Herbert ** Music Pre-Recording Supervisor: Roger Edens ** Assistant Scoring Mixer: Edward Baravalle ** Music Recording Engineer: Peter P. Decek ** Musicians: David Crocov · Violin, Toscha Seidel · Violin Soloist, Skitch Henderson · Piano, Harry V. Lojewski · Piano Solos * Photographed in Technicolor * Photographed in Technicolor by: Harold Rosson, A.S.C. ** Associate: Allen Davey, A.S.C. ** Camera Technician: Nelson Cordes, Henry Imus, Fred Detmers ** Assistant Camera: Cliff Shirpser ** Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus ** Associate: Henri Jaffa * Visual Effects Unit ** Director of Photography: Max Fabian ** Camera Operator: Jack Smith * Recording Director: Douglas Shearer * Assistant Directors: H.A. Weinberger, Wallace Worsley, Al Shenberg * Production Designers: William A. Horning, Malcolm F. Brown, Jack M. Smith * Art Directors: Cedric Gibbons, Wade Rubottom, George Gibson * Supervising: Elmer Sheeley * Associate: William A. Horning * Set Decorations: Edwin B. Willis * Special Photographic Effects: Max Fabian * Property Master: Harry Edwards * Assistant Property Masters: Billy H. Scott, Charles B. Steiner * Propmaker Foreman: Jack Gaylord * Props: Jack E. Ackerman * Lead Scenic Artist: George Gibson * Scenic Artists: Clem Hall, John Coakley, Clark M. Provins, F. Wayne Hill, William Gibson, Randall Duell, Roy Perry, Arthur Grover Rider, Duncan Spencer * Draftsman: Marvin Summerfield, Ted Rich, Leonid Vasian, Conklin, John Thompson, Woody Woodward, Jim Roth, Russell Spencer, Steffgen, William Hellen, Harvey T. Gillett, Marvin Connell, Edward Carfagno, K. Johnson, Preston Ames * Construction Coordinator: Gerald F. Rocket * Visual Effects Supervisor: Arnold Gillespie * Special Effects Supervisor: Edwin Bloomfield * Special Effects: Arnold Gillespie, Mack Johnson, Hal Millar, Jack McMaster, Corril Harris * Special Effects Assistant: A.D. Flowers * Senior Special Effects Technician: J. McMillan Johnson * Special Effects Crew: Bob Overbeck * Special Effects Prop Shop: Glen Robinson * Special Effects Rigger: Don Trumbull * Miniatures: Marcel Delgado * Painter "Clouds": Leo F. Atkinson * Designer "Castle": John Bossert * Matte Painter "Castle": Candelario Rivas * Principal Sketch Artist: Jack M. Smith * Sketch Artists: Hugo Ballin, Malcolm Brown * Director of Matte Painting Staff: Warren Newcombe * Unit Manager: Charles Chic * Set Dresser "Trees": A.D. Flowers * Greens Supervisor: Clarence J. Falk * Head Sculptor: Henry Greutert * Key Grip: Pop Arnold * Chief Unit Electrician: A.W. Brown * Electricians: Raymond Griffth, Paul 'Shug' Keeler * Assistant Electrician: Chris Bergswich * Camera Department Lead: John Arnold * Cameras: Ray Ramsey, Sam Cohen, Val O'Malley * Assistant Camera: W.E. Pohl * Still Photographers: Virgil Apger, George Hommel, Clarence Sinclair Bull, Bill Chapman * Still Photographer "Kodachrome Stills": Eric Carpenter * Costumes by: Adrian * Costumers: Mrs. Cluett, Marie Wharton, John Scura, Agnes Imes, Rose Meltzer, Vera Mourdant * Make-Up and Hair Styling by: Max Factor * Character Make-Ups Created by: Jack Dawn * Make-Up Department Lead: Cecil C. Holland * Make-Up: Robert Schiffer, Fred Phillips * Make-Up for Judy Garland: Webster Overlander * Make-Up for Frank Morgan: Jack Dawn * Make-Up for Billie Burke: Lyle Dawn * Make-Up for Jack Haley: Emile La Vigne, Lee Stanfield * Make-Up for Bert Lahr: Charles Schramm * Make-Up for Ray Bolger: Norbert A. Myles * Make-Up for Margaret Hamilton: Jack Young * Assistant Make-Up: Eddie Polo, Jack Kevan, Don L. Cash, Hollis Bane, Louis La Cava, Del Armstrong, George Lane, Howard J. Smit * Body Make-Up: Edith Wilson, Betty Masure * Hair Stylist: Beth Langston * Wardrobe Supervisor: Sam Kress * Men's Wardrobe: Gile Steele * Women's Wardrobe: Sheila O'Brien * Men's Dresser: Jack Rohan * Seamstress: Marianne Parker * Wig Supervisor: Max Factor Jr. * Wig Designers: Fred Frederick, Bob Roberts * Braids for Dorothy: Sidney Guilleroff * Supervising Editor: Margaret Booth * Film Editor: Blanche Sewell * Assistant Editor: Ernest Grooeny * Second Assistant Editor: Tom Held * Supervising Sound Editor: Michael Steinore * Sound Effects Editors: James Graham, Ralph Shugart * Sound Editor: T.B. Hoffman * Assistant Sound Editor: R.L. Stirling * Apprentice Sound Editor: Van Allen James * Playback Operator: Earl Cates * Dialogue Editor: Ralph A. Pender * Boom Operators: Julian Powell, James F. Gaither Jr., Bill Edmondson * Sound Designers: Douglas Shearer, O.O. Ceccarini * Sound Technician: James Burbridge * Special Sound Effects: Franklin Milton * Sound Recordist: P. Richard Stevens * Sound Mixers: Don T. Whitmer, Lowell Kinsall, George G. Schneider, John A. Williams * Production Sound Mixer: G.A. Burns * Supervising Re-Recording Mixer: William Steinkamp * Re-Recording Mixers: Newell Sparks, Standish J. Lambert, Robert Shirley, Frank McKenzie * Sound Re-Recording: Samuel Goldwyn Studios ~ Los Angeles, California * Prosthetic Technician: Gustaf M. Norin * Prosthetic Sculptor: Joe Norin * Laboratory Supervisor: John M. Nickolaus * Catering: Brittingham Commissary · Frances Edwards * "Scarecrow's Dance" Choreographer: Busby Berkeley * Assistant Choreographer: Dona Massin * Technical Advisor: Maud Gage Baum * Stunts: George Bruggeman * Tin Man's Stunt Double: Ambrose Schindler * Margaret Hamilton's Stunt Double/Broom-Riding Stunt: Aline Goodwin * Casting Assistant: W.L. Gordon * Color Timer: George Cave * Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson * Publicity Chiefs: Howard Dietz, Frank Whitbeck, Andy Hervey, Si Seadler, Howard Strickling * "Munchkins" Coordinator: Leo Singer * Animal Trainer "Horse": Freddie Gilham * Animal Trainer "Birds": Curly Twiford * Animal Wrangler "Birds": Bill Richards * "Terry" Dog Owner and Trainer: Carl Spitz * "Terry" Trainer: Jack Weatherwax * Rehearsal Piano: Roger Edens * Rehearsal Assistant: Georgia Stark * Rehearsal Accompanist: Eddie Becker * Director Test Scenes: Norman Taurog * Secretary to Mr. Fleming: Jane Harrison * Unit Production Manager: Ulric Busch * Production Managers: Keith Weeks, Joe Cook * Stand-In to the Scarecow: Stafford Campbell * Stand-In to the Tin Woodman: Harry Master * Stand-In to Mr. Morgan: Paul Adams * Stand-In to Ms. Hamilton: Aline Goodwin * Stand-In to Mr. Lahr: Jim Fawcett, Pat Moran * Stand-In to Mr. Walshe: Freddie Retter * Dance Stand-In to Judy Garland: Jean Kilgore * Double for Ms. Garland: Bobbie Koshay * Double for Uncle Henry: Harlan Briggs * Script Clerk: Wallace Worsley Jr. * Assistant Script Supervisor: David Marks * Assistant to the Producer: Arthur Freed * Assistants to Mr. Connolly: Arthur Appell, Dona Massin * Assistant to Mr. LeRoy: Barron Polan * Agent to Leo Feist Music Publishing: Harry Link * Kansas Scenes Directed by: King Vidor * Executive in Charge of Production: Louis B. Mayer * Approved MPAA Certificate No. 5364 * Western Electric Sound System * This Picture Made Under Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor * Animation Directors: Ben Sharpsteen, Hamilton Luske,Bill Roberts, Norman Ferguson, Jack Kinney, Wilfred Jackson, T. Hee * Assistant Direction: Ford Beebe Jr., Graham Heid, Jim Handley, Mike Holoboff, Lou Debney, Larry Lansburgh, Lloyd Richardson * Supervising Animators: Norman Ferguson, Ward Kimball, Fred Moore, Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Vladimir Tytla, Ward Kimball, Arthur Babbitt, Eric Larson, Woolie Reitherman * Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Otto Englander, Webb Smith, William Cottrell, Joseph Sabo, Erdman Penner, Aurelius Battaglia, X. Atencio * Effects Animators: Frank Follmer, Paul Busch, Jerome Brown, Dan MacManus, John McDermott, Ted Parmelee, Fred Madison, Dan MacManus * Special Animation Effects: Ed Aardal, Cornett Wood, Sandy Strother * Character Maquettes: Wah Chang * Atmosphere Sketches: Don Christensen * Conceptual Designs: Gustaf Tenggren * Character Designs: Joe Grant, Albert Hunter, John P. Miller, Campbell Grant, Martin Provensen, John Walbridge *Character Model Designs: Teddy Kline, Charles Cristadoro, Duke Russell, Shirley Sodaholm, Helen McIntosh * Art Direction: Charles Philippi, Charles Payzant, Hugh Hennessy, Kenneth Anderson, Dick Kelsey, Arthur Heinemann, Kendall O’Connor, Terrell Stapp, Thor Putnam, John Hubley, McLaren Stewart, Al Zinnen, Bruce Bushman * Layout: Bruce Bushman * Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Eric Hansen, Merle Cox, Art Riley, Mique Nelson, Ed Starr, Ray Huffine, Saul Bass, Johnny Jensen, Alen Maley, Dick Anthony * Animation: Jack Campbell, Oliver M. Johnston, Berny Wolf, Don Towsley, Don Lusk, John Lounsbery, Norman Tate, John Bradbury, Bill Justice, Arthur Stevens, Lynn Karp, Charles Nichols, Art Palmer, Joshua Meador, Don Tobin, Robert Martsch, George Rowley, John McManus, Don Patterson, Preston Blair, Les Clark, Marvin Woodward, Hugh Fraser, John Elliotte, Franklin Grundeen, Bob Carlson, Richard McDermot, Brad Case, Bob McCrea, Art Fitzpatrick, Harvey Toombs, Noel Tucker, Murray McClellan, Jim Will, Robert W. Youngquist, Howard Smith, Tom Oreb, John Reed, William Shull, Chic Otterstrom, Howard Swift, Ken O'Brien, Paul Fitzpatrick, Frank Oreb, Robert Stokes, Joseph Gayek, Al Coe, Bill Berg, Walter Clinton, Dick Brown, Lester Novros, Walt Kelly, Milton Kahl, Art Moore, Oskar Fischinger, Mike Arens, Lars Calonius, James Culhane, Harry Hamsel, George De Beeson, Phil Duncan, Sam Cobean, Paul B. Kossoff, Milt Neil, David Swift * Animation Assistant: William T. Hurtz * Assistant Animation: Hank Ketcham, C. Melendez, Willy Pyle * Inbetweeners: Kay Wright, Paul Murry, Pat Matthews, Blaine Gibson * Ink and Paint: June Patterson, Marjorie Ralston, Retta Davidson * Associate Producer: Arthur Freed * Produced by: Mervyn LeRoy * Directed by: Victor Fleming, Mervyn LeRoy, George Cukor, Norman Taurog, Richard Thorpe Notice to the Film * For nearly forty years this story has given faithful service to the Young in Heart; and Time has been powerless to put its kindly philosophy out of fashion. * To those of you who have been faithful to it in return * ...and to the Young in Heart * ---we dedicate this picture. Ending Titles * The End * A Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Picture Cast of Characters * Cast: ** Dorothy - Judy Garland ** Professor Marvel - Frank Morgan ** "Hunk" - Ray Bolger ** "Zeke" - Bert Lahr ** "Hickory" - Jack Haley ** Tin Man's Vocal - Buddy Ebsen ** Glinda - Billie Burke ** Miss Gulch - Margaret Hamilton ** Uncle Henry - Charley Grapewin ** Nikko - Pat Walshe ** Auntie Em - Clara Blandick ** Toto - Toto ** The Singers Midgets as the Munchkins * Also Starring: ** Munckin Villagers - Franz Balluck, Josefine Balluck, Freda Betsky, Nona Cooper, Ethel W. Denis, Gracie Doll, Tiny Doll, Ruth Duccini, Daisy Earles, Fern Formica, Joseph Herbst, James R. Hulse, Dolly Kramer, Emil Kranzler, Jeane Le Barbera, Johnny Leal, Margaret Pellegrini, Hazel Resmondo, Ruth Smith, Alta Stevens, Betty Tanner, Marie Winters, Gladys V. Wolff ** Emerald City Maincurist - Dorothy Bennett ** Ozmite - Amelia Batchelor, Lorraine Bridges, Tyler Brooke, Shep Houghton, Eleanor Keaton, Elvida Rizzo, Oliver Smith, Ralph Sudam ** Munckin Mayor - Charles Becker, Ken Darby ** Lollipop Guild Members - Billy Bletcher, Lorraine Bridges, Jon Dodson, Jackie Gerlich, Bud Linn, Jerry Maren ** Mayor - Billy Bletcher ** Winged Monkies - Buster Brodie, Harry Cogg, Sid Dawson, Sig Frohlich, Harry Monty, Lee Murray, George Noisom, Jack Paul ** Munckins - Betty Ann Bruno, Pinto Colvig, Abe Dinovitch, The King's Men, Valerie Lee, Elaine Merk ** Munchkin Child - Betty Ann Cain, Ardith Dondanville, Joan Kenmore, Priscilla Montgomery ** Munchkin Soldiers - Lewis Croft, Harry Monty, Nicholas Page, Garland Slatten, Parnell St. Aubin, August Clarence Swenson, Gus Wayne ** Bearded Munchkin - Tommy Cottonaro ** Angry Apple Tree - Candy Candido ** Munchkin Fiddlers - Mickey Carroll, Freddie Retter ** Juliet - Adriana Caselotti ** Crow in Cornfield - Jimmy the Crow ** Munchkin Presenting Flowers to Dorothy - Frank Cucksey ** Munchkin Father - Billy Curtis ** Munchkin Sergeant at Arms - Prince Denis ** Apple Tree - Abe Dinovitch ** Sleepyhead - Fern Formica ** Winkies - Phil Harron, Ambrose Schindler, Robert St. Angelo, Harry Wilson ** Winkie Guard - Shep Houghton ** Tin Polisher - Charles Irwin ** Emerald City Manicurist - Lois January, Ethelreda Leopold, Dona Massin ** Munchkin Herald #1 - Karl 'Karchy' Kosiczky ** Sleepyhead - Karl 'Karchy' Kosiczky, Margaret Pellegrini ** Lullaby League Members - Nita Krebs, Yvonne Moray ** Munchkin Coach Driver - George Ministeri ** Lullaby League Center Member - Olga Nardone ** Munchkin on Carriage - William H. O'Docharty ** Munchkin Coroners - Meinhardt Raabe, Rad Robinson ** Munchkin Barrister - 'Little Billy' Rhodes ** The Rhythmettes - Themselves ** Dwarf - Paul Rodriguez ** Woman with Cat - Helen Seamon ** Oz Balloon Ascensionist - Rolfe Sedan ** Lion's Manicurist - Katharine Snell ** Munchkin Army Captain - Victor Wetter ** Munchkin Navy Commander - Johnny Winters ** Munchkin City Father - Murray Wood Category:Image Entertainment Category:Turner Classic Movies (TCM) Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Loews, Inc. Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros., Inc. Category:MGM/UA Home Entertainment Category:MGM/UA Home Video Category:CBS Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Fathom Events Category:MGM Children's Matinees Category:Rated G Category:HBO Max